The Catastrophic Clash
by Rosebloom20
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Mario, and Luigi are thrown into worlds they don't belong to. They meet a Pikachu, Kirby and Tails as they are thrown. An unknown hedgehog named Aeon has caused all this chaos and they must stop him to put the worlds to their right places. Sorry it's not a crossover story was having trouble with catagories.
1. Chapter 1

The Catastrophic Clash

By Harly and Kelin

Part 1:

The Blackened Sky and Hedgehog Pie

Pikachu wanders through the bushes, picking a juicy leppa berry here and there. As she passes a heavily laden bush, she notices her basket is almost full.

"I think I have enough for a yummy leppa berry pie!" Pikachu exclaims. "I must get home and prepare it before all my friends arrive."

Pikachu scurries back toward home, the basket swinging in one paw. As she enters an open area, the air begins to smell of sulfur and she skids to a halt. Looking around her, her eyes dart upward and see that the sky is rapidly becoming a blended mass of pitch black and smoky grey. Making a high-pitched squeaking sound, Pikachu drops her basket, not caring that the berries have tumbled everywhere.

She begins to run in the other direction, when a loud thud is heard. Hiding behind a bush, she spies a large red and black hedgehog lying sprawled on top of her now squished berries. She stares at him in awe, and makes a very, tiny squeak. Not knowing he's a hedgehog, she quivers as she watches him.

"Ow," said the hedgehog, as he stirs and checks himself over. "Why the fuck do I smell like fruit, and where the fuck am I? I see nothing but squished weird ass looking berries, a basket, and a dark ass sky."

Pikachu stares in scared fascination through the leaves of the bush. Her eyes dart back and forth, scanning for any detail she might have missed. Where the hedgehog once lay is now a foot deep depression, the earth smeared orange from the now deceased berries. She stays utterly still as the weird looking creature walks sedately to another bush, grabs a large leaf and begins to clean, or try to clean, himself off.

Shadow's POV

Shadow picked himself painfully up from where he landed and looked himself over. He looked pretty awful, his spines in disarray and one of his skates missing. At this point in time, he didn't give a fuck about where his skate had disappeared to. He groaned and muttered to himself.

"Ow," he said, checking himself over again. "Why the fuck do I smell like fruit, and where the fuck am I? I see nothing but squished weird ass looking berries, a basket, and a dark ass sky."

He looked around with puzzlement, then spied a large bush. Walking over to it, he grabbed a leaf and began patting at the stains on his fur. Trying to re-align his spines, he caught a hint of brown out of the corner of his eye. His ruby eyes focused intensely as he dropped the leaf and began to stalk cautiously forward. His face held a brooding, slightly angry for him expression as he peered into brown, innocent eyes which held a tinge of sparkle. Stopping halfway towards those eyes, he yanked off his skate and put it in his spines with a frustrated grunt.

"If I don't find the other stupid skate, Tails better make me a new pair," he muttered to himself.

Now silent on bare feet, Shadow continued forward. As he reached the bush, he bent down and peered through the leaves. What was that creature again? He was sure he'd seen it before. A lightbulb flickered in his brain as he remembered. Two years ago, a Pikachu had landed on Mobius, though they had no idea where from. Sonic and Shadow, along with the rest of the gang had ended up rescuing it from Eggman and befriending it. He was sure the little electro mouse was still hanging around somewhere.

"God I miss Mobius," he thought. "I miss Sonic too. I hope his world didn't turn as upside down as mine did."

Shadow slipped a hand through the leaves and curled it around Pikachu. He was just about to pull her free and stand up when what felt like a million volts of electricity scrambled his nerves and sent him tumbling ass over teakettle. Shadow rolled away and landed on the other side of the clearing again, stunned and with spines sticking straight up.

"Static shock," was all he could think, and that hazy at best.

Pikachu's POV

With a loud "Pika!" Pikachu lands back in the bush. She squirms to her paws, frowning in confusion at the thing she landed on. She pokes at it cautiously.

"Wasn't that the thing that creature was wearing?" she asks herself, watching the creature in question flailing around and landing face down. "No wait, this must be his missing one! Maybe… Maybe I can give it back and he'll go away? It's too late for pie in any case."

Pikachu gingerly picks up the skate and walks with halting steps toward the creature. He is stirring again, but not upright yet. Stopping a small distance away from him, she drops the skate and backs away timidly.

"Pika… I hope he won't stomp on me now," she says as she points at the skate.

Shadow's POV

"Ughblarginvlargingla," Shadow mumbled as he tried to stand. "Stu…pid Stat….ic shock."

Shadow fell over again, face upturned to the dark, foreboding sky. Finally, he managed to get his bare feet under him and wobble into an upright position. A sigh of relief escaped him as he noticed his skate was still in his spines, which were now…

"What the fuck!" Shadow called to the murky sky. "This is the worst, day, ever! If there is a god out there, please send me an angel to watch over me… Oh wait… Scratch that bit, um…"

Shadow looked sheepishly down at his toes. It was then that he noticed his lost skate, and who was pointing to it. Before he lost himself completely and did an undignified jig, he sat down and put on his skates.

"Pika!" said the little Pikachu happily, though she must also be frightened of his display as she stayed where she was. Reaching out a hand, palm up to Pikachu, he offers her a smile. When she squeaks at him, he flips his hand over and pets her head.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," Shadow said softly. "I'm normally very friendly around cute Pokémon such as yourself. In fact I've seen a Pikachu before. It lives on Mobius, which is my planet. Please forgive me. I'm not having a very good day. My name is Shadow, by the way. I'm a hedgehog."

Pikachu's POV

Pikachu looks up at Shadow, whose eyes have gentled considerably. A bright smile lights up the hedgehog's face, which quells her fear. She thinks to herself that a smile changes his whole demeanor completely. He doesn't look at all scary this way. As she feels his pets to her small body, she relaxes, his apology also helps and she lets out a happy "Pika Pika."

She leaps into his arms and snuggles close. Shadow laughs and pulls out a red handkerchief from his non-existent pockets. He wraps it around her neck as he hugs her back and she cuddles under his chin. After a long moment of hugging, Shadow picks her up and sets her on his shoulder.

"We should probably get out of here," he says as he stands and dusts himself off. "It's getting colder by the minute and I can feel you shivering. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm."

"Pika-Pikachu," she says as they start to walk out of the crash site.

As they leave the clearing, her eyes close and she wonders what made the sky so dark. In her heart she hopes desperately that they can beat it together. She doesn't know what she will do if something else arrives and starts to hurt Pokémon. Sleep overtakes her as Shadow picks up speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Lovely Day for a Piece of Cake, and a Crash

In a star-shaped planet with rings around it, a pink puffball lounges in a large, open field eating cake. His name is Kirby and he loves food. On this particular warm, sunny day he sat there eating a large piece of strawberry shortcake and minding his own business.

Kirby opens his mouth wide and swallows the piece whole, letting it slide down his non-existent gullet like a snake, without taking the time to chew. He lets out a cry of happiness as his deep blue eyes twinkle at the array of yummy flavors.

"Poy!" Kirby exclaims as he tastes the juicy, luscious strawberries, the moist, sweet cake, and the sugary vanilla icing.

He leans back, satisfied with his little snack and closes his eyes. As Kirby feels the whistle of the wind around him, the sweet scent of flowers and the lasting taste of cake in his mouth, he sighs happily and falls asleep in the soft grass. The wind billows over the grass and flowers, making the grass tickle Kirby's form, but Kirby slumbers on. He turns from side to side now and then but otherwise doesn't move.

Kirby wakes up abruptly when he hears thunder. He looks up in horror as the sky begins to turn an abysmal black and gray color.

"Uh uh ah!" Kirby exclaims as he stands and begins to panic.

All of a sudden, Kirby hears a holler coming from above. He looks up and spots a blue speck in the distance, falling at an alarming speed. The blue speck turns out to be Sonic, Mobius's resident blue hedgehog, barreling down from the sky. Kirby quickly calls his warp star, jumps on and saves Sonic before he can go splat.

"Poyo?" asks Kirby as he pokes Sonic with his stubby arm.

Sonic looks up at him with glittering emerald eyes and replies, "Hey, thanks for catching me Kirby. That could have been bad."

Sonic sits up on the warp star as it lands. Once they are off it, the warp star flies back to Kabu, who protects the warp star from enemies. Sonic stands up and brushes himself off. Kirby hugs Sonic's leg and smiles brightly.

Kirby looks very happy because he hasn't seen Sonic in a few years. Sonic gives Kirby his usual smile and places a hand on Kirby's round head.

"I missed you too Kirby," Sonic says in a low voice as he pets Kirby softly.

Kirby leads Sonic back to his house and gives him a big red apple. Sonic bites into the succulent red apple, humming at the tart taste and finishing it swiftly.

"Thanks Kirby, "Sonic says as Kirby sits down on his bed.

Sonic sits down beside Kirby and Kirby rubs his cheeks against Sonic's soft fur. Sonic and Kirby smile contently as Sonic wraps an arm around Kirby. In a matter of minutes, Kirby is fast asleep in Sonic's lap.

"Huh?" Sonic says in confusion, looking down at Kirby. "Aww, he's so cute."

Sonic rubs Kirby's head softly as he sings a little lullaby. Sonic realizes that they have to get to the bottom of why the sky is so dark, but he can spare a few minutes with Kirby before they have to find out what's happening. After a little while, Sonic picks up Kirby and leaves the house.

"Come on little buddy," Sonic says. "Let's go. This isn't right, so we haven't got much time to spare. After we've got this all fixed up, we can have a fun game of tag together. How does that sound?"

Kirby doesn't respond, but Sonic shrugs and continues on. As he closes Kirby's door and leaves the area, he frowns to himself, wondering where Shadow is.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Down a Hole and On a Roll

Mario's POV

"Mario!" was all I heard as Luigi and I fell through an enormous hole in the ground.

There was no way to grab onto anything to save ourselves. All I could think to do was pull out a feather from my cap and transform into Cape Mario. As I grabbed Luigi, I asked myself where we were. I asked because when we landed, we clearly were not in the mushroom kingdom anymore. The ground was strange, and held different shades of green. Luigi and I looked around and spotted a twin-tailed fox working on what looked to be a plane. We picked ourselves up and stretched, making sure we were both in one piece.

We walked up to the fox and it turned out to be Tails. Tails was humming a cheerful tune as he twisted some wires. He was under the plane so I couldn't see exactly what he was doing. A few seconds later, he came out from under the plane and saw us. He looked at us quizzically.

"Mario, Luigi?" Tails asked in puzzlement. "What are you guys doing in green hill zone or on Mobius at all? I haven't seen you two in years! Is there some kind of problem? Shadow and Sonic have gone missing, so they can't help."

I replied that we didn't know why or how we got here, but our conversation was cut short as Luigi told us to look up. Tails and I looked up and saw that the blue sky was changing into a muddled black and gray color. I looked at Luigi who was panicking silently. Tails sprang to his feet in concern.

"What the heck?" Tails asked, frowning up at the sky. "The weather network said it was going to be clear! What the heck is happening?"

I looked at Luigi who was still panicking and then at Tails who had a frantic expression on his face. I was unable to calm either of them down, so I sat there and thought of a plan. I was a little scared myself so it was a bit difficult. Finally I got up and grabbed Luigi's arm.

"Luigi let's go," I said, a bit annoyed. "We need to find who or what is doing this."

Luigi turned his head and nodded. Tails pressed a button on the plane and it shrank down to toy size. As he put it away in his tool box, he turned to me. Tails had a courageous look on his face as he took off running. As he picked up speed, his tails began to twirl and he rose up into the air. Luigi and I ran after him. I just hope whatever's doing this can be stopped. I pray for our safe return home.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

The Heroes Meet

From high overhead, one might observe that worlds of all shapes and sizes have been pulled and stitched together in some bazar combination. In the center of this mass is a funnel of black clouds. From your high up view, you see Sonic, Kirby, Shadow, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi and Tails running from all directions to the same point.

As our heroes run closer to the funnel, the wind whips around them, growing stronger with every step. Shadow stops when the wind becomes too intense and huffs out an angry breath.

"Damn it," he growls. "I can't get any closer. Stupid fucking cloud funnel thing."

Pikachu looks around and sees Sonic and Kirby to the left, trying to hold their ground. The wind pulls at them, trying to sweep them away. Across from them she spots Mario, Luigi and Tails bracing themselves as well.

"Shadow!" Sonic calls out as he runs up to Shadow and Pikachu.

"What!" Shadow yells back, trying to make himself heard over the howling wind.

Kirby waddles up and cries, "Fuzzy-wuzzy," as he hugs Shadow's leg.

"Get off of me you pink marshmallow," Shadow shouts as he shakes Kirby off, bracing Pikachu so she doesn't fall off his shoulder. "We haven't got time for this."

Sonic spots Tails having trouble staying on the ground. Sonic runs and grabs him as he gets lifted off the ground.

"Thanks Sonic," Tails yells as Sonic brings him back to the ground.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sonic asks. "And you're welcome."

Tails looks at it and shakes his head. The spinning mass churns out a foul smell, and the sight of it is disturbing.

"I don't know," he replies, "But I think it's getting stronger."

As if on cue, the clouds disperse and reveal a white and black hedgehog with the sign omega on his forehead. The hedgehog steps from the mist and stands before him.

"Who the fuck is that and why should I give a fuck?" Shadow queries as he crosses his arms defiantly.

The hedgehog bows and says, "Welcome heroes of multiple worlds. As you have seen I have pulled your worlds together so that you may be united as one."

Sonic frowns and shouts, "Do you know what you're doing? By pulling the worlds together, they are being destroyed. These worlds were never meant to come together. By pulling them together, you are killing millions of innocent people!"

"Ah, Sonic the hedgehog," says the other hedgehog as he looks at him, " The hero of Mobius, the reckless thrill-seeker who loves adventure and fighting for what's right."

"Yeah that's me," Sonic replies angrily. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all Sonic," says the other as he bows his head. "In fact, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Aeon the Omega dimension hedgehog. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all yours," says Shadow, giving Aeon a frustrated look. "In case you haven't noticed, none of us are happy to meet you."

"I figured you would be happy to be reunited with long lost friends," says Aeon, as he gives the group a confused look. "Perhaps I was mistaken? Are you not happy to see each other again?"

"I guess," the group mutters, along with a "Pika," and a "Poyo?"

"Perhaps I need to think this over and perhaps change my tactics," Aeon says with a smile as he levitates in the air. "Farewell all. Enjoy your time together."

Shadow tries to attack him but Aeon disappears before Shadow leaves the ground. Shadow gives an angry growl.

"Damn it," Shadow yells in frustration.

"Shadow!" Sonic cries as he tackles Shadow into a hug.

"Piii!" Pikachu squeaks as she jumps onto Shadows head to get away from the embracing hedgehogs.

"Sonic," Shadow says softly as he holds Sonic tightly in his arms. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm not a pancake thanks to Kirby," says Sonic as he smiles and shakes his head, "So yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," Shadow breathes, smiling and closing his eyes in relief. "I was afraid because we got separated, but now we're back together."

"And I see you made a new friend," says Sonic, looking up at Shadow's head. "Hi there cutie."

"Pikachu," Pikachu replies curiously as she returns to Shadow's shoulder.

Sonic reaches up a hand and scratches her underneath her chin, causing Pikachu to let out a happy squeak. Sonic and Shadow stop embracing as Shadow feels a tug on his leg.

"Fuzzy…"

Shadow sighs in exasperation as he picks up Kirby and holds him to his chest hair. Kirby rubs his cheeks against it contently.

"Fuzzy-wuzzy..."

Shadow smiles in embarrassment as Sonic gives a little giggle.

"It's good to see you too Kirby," Shadow says as he pets Kirby's little bald head.

Shadow places Kirby back on the ground as the heroes meet in a park to discuss what they're going to do about Aeon the dimension hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

Fight or Flight

"I say we kill him," Shadow says as he slams his hands on the top of the picnic table.

"You would," says Sonic as he holds a frightened Pikachu and rolls his eyes sarcastically.

"Calm-a down Shadow," said Mario as he tries to calm down Luigi. "Maybe if we just explain what he's doing wrong, he'll stop.

"Pika pi Pikachu," replies Pikachu as she jumps on the table and pretends to fight someone.

"Heheheh," laughs Shadow as he watches Pikachu's cute little act.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaims with an angry expression.

"Not you too Kirby," Sonic says as he face palms.

"Pika! Pikachu shrieks as she points to Aeon resurfacing behind them.

Pikachu's rosy cheeks begin letting loose some volts of electricity. Sonic stands and blocks Shadow from attacking. He walks up to Aeon, smiling.

"Hey Aeon," he says. "What's up?"

Aeon glares at Sonic fiercely with piercing silver eyes. Shadow stands and yanks Sonic away before Aeon can attack him.

"Huh?" Sonic asks. "Shadow? What the hell?"

Shadow doesn't answer, he just stares at Aeon intensely. Aeon puts his arms in front of him, and shouts to the whole group as they turn to look at him.

"I have made my judgement and I have deemed these worlds useless," said Aeon flatly. "I have no need for them, so be gone all of you."

Strings shoot out of Aeon's hands and catch Luigi, Sonic and Pikachu. Blue light surrounds the three of them as they struggle to break free. A sudden stab of pain makes Sonic cry out in agonizing pain. Pikachu is next to cry out as her strength is leeched away. She goes limp in Aeon's strings and is thrown to the ground.

Shadow watches Pikachu's limp body hit the ground in slow motion. He tears up and then yells in anguish and anger. Shadow's eyes flare up and he attacks Aeon with tears streaming down his face.

"How dare you hurt her?"

Shadow's punch is filled with so much force that Aeon not only drops Sonic and Luigi but Is thrown across the park. Shadow runs and picks up Sonic and Pikachu.

"Let's go," Shadow calls as he begins skating in the opposite direction of Aeon's crash site.

Tails carries Luigi as he flies above Mario. Kirby is right behind as they all follow Shadow. Aeon stands and brushes himself off.

"They won't escape judgement," aeon growls. "I will hunt them down and kill them as I did that yellow creature."

Aeon rises into the air and disappears. Night falls over the now empty park.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

The Shiny Fur and the White Cur

Sonic's POV

I woke up feeling warmth around me, then a short stab of pain on my lower back. I groaned softly as I opened my eyes. Looking up, I saw Shadow, his ruby eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Good morning Sonic," Shadow said as he looked down at me. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ugh, my everything hurts," I said. "What happened?"

Shadow continued walking as he explained to me what happened.

"Aeon pulled a sneak attack on us," Shadow said. "He captured you, Luigi and… Pikachu."

That last is said with a sigh of sadness. I looked at him quizzically as his eyes darted down for a second, then returned to focus on the path he was following. I opened my arms and looked down to see Pikachu lying on me unconscious, with a now badly torn red handkerchief wrapped around her neck. I saw that her body was covered in bruises and instead of her lively yellow, she was now a faded cream color.

"Oh no," I said as I lifted my hand to her cheek which is now a pale pinkish red color.

I gasped as I felt her very labored breathing. "She's struggling to stay alive," I thought as tears rolled down my cheeks. I placed my hand on her head and shook her very softly. Though very slowly, Pikachu opened her eyes as much as she could stand.

"Pi ka chu," she said weakly.

The tears were now flowing uncontrollably as Pikachu reached her paw over to me. She crawled closer to my face and slowly but surely wiped my tears away with her paw. She smiled softly as her brown eyes dimmed and then closed again. Even though I was in excruciating pain, I picked her up and held her close to my heart, sobbing in anguished cries for her to wake up. In that instance I felt something deep in my heart. When a sharp twinge of pain and loss caused me to cry out, I felt something deep down inside me resonating. I felt power flowing through me as my body became hot and felt like it was on fire.

"Ahh!" I heard Shadow shout as he dropped me and I lifted into the air, power swirling around me.

When I emerged, my super form was in full display as I held Pikachu in my arms, cradling her. My eyes opened as I felt healing powers flow through me. Aeon suddenly appeared and tried to attack me but I held him back with one blast. I laid Pikachu down on her back.

I gently placed a hand on her soft furry belly as I fed my life force to her. I didn't tell anyone but in doing this, I have shortened my own life.

"Huh?" I heard Shadow ask, stunned as Pikachu yawned and stood up on her hind feet.

When she yawned I removed my hand from her so she could stand up. Her fur was now a beautiful bright sunshine yellow as it swayed with the wind. Her eyes no longer dim, were full of vigor and amazement. Her electric cheeks were now a bright rosy red again.

Satisfied I turned my attention to Aeon. He seemed shocked as I held him in place with my fist holding his. My orange eyes flickered with anger as Aeon watched Pikachu run over to Shadow. Shadow was crying tears of happiness as they embraced.

"So..." I said angrily.

I turned my head back towards him and stared into his eyes daring him to try to attack. He bought it and tried to attack me with his other hand. I blocked that attack as well. He grunted in frustration as he yelled in my face.

"Just because you're a bit shiny now, doesn't mean you'll win Sonic the hedgehog!" he exclaimed.

I made no reaction and kept staring at him as he struggled to break free from my grip.

"Yelling at me isn't going to make me spare you," I said. "I am beyond done defending you. I thought if we showed you why worlds can't be pulled together the way you're doing it, I wouldn't have to kill you."

Aeon gasped as my frown turned into a scowl.

"But killing Pikachu made me feel nothing for you," I continued, rage still corsing through me. "I don't even believe you can be spared at this point."

I smiled when I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes and said "And to be honest, I could care less. I was going to explain that if you wanted to pull the worlds together, a simple portal would've sufficed but no!"

I slamed him into a wall of rock, "You had to LITERALLY pull the worlds together which is now causing chaos across all of them. So now your life is forfeit but instead of killing you I am going to make you feel what others feel! You shall now understand the consequences of your actions. I shall do this by making you directly experience the chaos and suffering that others have felt when they lost their families and their lives fell into turmoil!"

I placed a hand on Aeon's forehead and transported him into a empty void where nothing but the cries of pain and suffering could be heard. My super form diminished as I walked over to an elated Shadow hugging Pikachu tightly. I leaned down to Pikachu's level and caressed her cheeks softly.

"So..." I said as I looked at Shadow "What are you gonna name it?"

Name her?" Shadow asked as he looked up at me in bewilderment. "Should I?"

Pikachu placed a paw on Shadow's hand as her eyes sparkle, as if giving him permission to name her.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think I'll call her Solana."

I looked at Shadow then down at Pikachu who jumps around happily now that she has a name.

"Solana. I think it suits her. Nice choice Shad."

Shadow petted Solana softly as she came to a stop under his hand. Shadow picked up Solana and placed her on his shoulder. When he did so, the damaged handkerchief fell off her neck. Solana watched it fall to the ground slowly and showed a slight sign of sadness.

I picked the torn red cloth up and stared at it for a good minute then pulled out a sewing kit. I unfolded it and used some red thread to fix all of the holes in the cloth. I handed the fixed cloth to Shadow and he re-tied it around her neck. Shadow looked at me gratefully and pulled me into a kiss.

I felt his soft lips touch my own as he wrapped his arms around me. Solana looked down at us after climbing onto Shadow's head. Shadow pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes passionately.

"What's Aeon doing?" Shadow said as he looked away from me nonchalantly.

I turned his head back to me, "I'll deal with him when I have to but for now, focus on me and Solana, okay Shadow-kun?"

Shadow blushed and looked at me, "Okay Sonikku."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

An Endless Void, and Very Annoyed

Aeon's POV

The last thing I saw was Sonic staring at me with those intense orange eyes as he threw me into an empty void. I don't know how long I've been here but I suddenly heard something in the distance so I walked closer to it because for some reason, my powers weren't working. I walked through a door and saw a small family of hedgehogs at a gravesite lowering a coffin into the ground. They could not see me obviously as I walked right past them.

"Cheryl!" Is all I heard as I walked past.

"Pfft! Does Sonic truly think I care for some stupid mortals? How foolish..." I said as I continued to walk past several grieving families.

"You are the foolish one, my son..." I heard a voice and turn around but saw nothing. "You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten us."

I kept looking around but still saw nothing. "If you are going to speak to me, you should at least have the decency to speak to my face instead of playing hiding games!"

I shook my head and continued. "I must be going insane. There's no one there. May the Gods help me keep my sanity…"

A flash of light appeared and I was thrust into a house where two little hedgehogs were playing. "Great. What now Sonic? Enough! I have had enough of these pointless mind games! "

"Axel..." I heard and gasped as a feeling of dread washed over me at the mention of that name.

"My name is Aeon!" I exclaimed, you interdimensional specter! Aeon!"

The hedgehogs ran past me into the next room. Unfortunately I was forced to follow them.

"Come on kids. Dinner!"

I turned around and it hit me. Tears rolled down my face as I held my head as memories flowed back to me.

Young Axel's POV

"Axel! Wake up big brudder!"

I felt something slap my face and I opened my eyes to see my younger brother sitting on my chest with a hand on my cheek. "Good morning to you too, Aeon."

My brother looked at me with his beautiful pale mint green eyes as I picked him up and set him beside me. I sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It said 6:53 AM.

"Why are you," I yawned and petted his head softly. "Waking me up so early, lil' bro?"

He curled up next to me and shook "I had a wightmare that you were gone and I was weft awone..."

I softened my silver eyes as he shook like a frightened chick lost in the rain. "Don't worry I'll keep those nightmares away."

I covered him with the blankets and snuggled close to him as I yawned and fell asleep again. Hours later we woke and have breakfast while Dad's at work and Mom's doing chores. I made Aeon eggs and toast and sat him at the table. I made a peanut butter sandwich for myself and sat beside him.

"Thanks big brudder!" Aeon said as he dug in.

I yawned and took a bite of my sandwich. Aeon looked at me and said "Do you have school today?"

I looked at him as I finished my sandwich. I shook my head and swallowed. I then picked up the dishes and put them in the sink.

He smiled and said excitedly "Can we go to the beach today? I wanna pway in the sand and build a sandcastle wif you."

I patted his head and replied "I'll have to ask Mother first. If she says it's fine, we can go but if not, there's a park I can take you to instead. Ok?"

He smiled brightly "Ok big brudder Axel!"

I cleaned the dishes and took Aeon upstairs to get him dressed for the day. I dressed him in a red T-shirt and blue shorts with his favourite pair of green running shoes. After I dressed Aeon I gave him some toys to distract him while I ran out to the well.

"Mama!" I shouted as I ran up to her.

A slender hedgehog turned around and knelt down to my level. She replied as her pale pink eyes gleamed "Yes Axel? What is it?"

I hugged her for a bit then replied "Aeon wants to go to the beach today, can we go?"

She scratched her chin and looked at me "Hmm... Once all your chores are done, then you may go."

I nodded and ran back to the house. Aeon looked up from his toys and saw me begin to clean. Aeon stood up and poked my back.

"Axel?"

I turned around and knelt to his level "Once my chores are done, we can go to the beach. That's what Mother said."

Aeon started jumping around happily "Yay!"

I chuckled and continued my chores. Sweeping the floor, dusting Dad's knick-knacks, cleaning the table, washing the walls, cleaning my room and tidying up Aeon's room were all chores I had to do. By this time I was exhausted and taking a break when I heard a crash come from Aeon's room. I panic and run up the stairs.

"Aeon!" I shouted as I wrench the door open.

My eyes opened wide as I saw Aeon under some rubble from his messy closet. I pulled him out from under the rubble and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Aeon! Please wake up!" I shouted as I shook him slightly.

I placed him on his bed and cleaned up the floor. I organized everything and sat beside him when I was finished. I pressed a hand on his heart and started crying.

"Aeon... Please..." I lie down beside him and held him close.

I fell asleep next to him praying he'd wake up. A loud explosion knocked me and Aeon onto the floor. I opened my eyes immediately as another explosion rocked the house.

"What's happening?" I said as I picked up Aeon and ran out the door towards the forest.

I laid Aeon down on some moss and turned around to see the town on fire as men race through it on horses. I heard someone shout in the distance.

"Grab the women and kill the men! Find the children and bring them all to me!"

I cried for my mother and father as I picked up Aeon and ran deeper into the forest. I don't know how long I was running but I eventually tripped and couldn't go any further. I reached a hand out to my brother and held his hand in mine. I heard some rustling in the background and braced for someone to sweep us away back to the town. I passed out as I was picked up by someone.

I woke up next to my brother in a dark room with no windows or any source of light at all. "Aeon?" I whispered as I turned onto my side. "Aeon? Come on bro answer me..."

I placed my hand on his cheek and noticed it's dead cold. I sat up and shook him.

"Aeon will not wake little one, he is dead."

I heard a door open behind me and turned around. Two people in black cloaks with hoods walked in with a torch. I turned my head back towards Aeon and placed a hand on his chest. No heartbeat was felt under my fingertips.

I turned back towards the hooded figures and asked them "Who are you? What do you want?"

One of them removed his hood. "I am Steele and I shall not hurt you. I found you in the forest beside your brother's body. We brought the two of you here to keep you safe but the smaller one passed away. I'm sorry..."

I wiped my tears away and slid to the floor from the bed. "My brother did not deserve to die like this... I will get revenge for his death! I swear it!" I said as I clenched my fists in anger.

The two men noded and watch as I stand up straight with my silver eyes flaring in anger. "That's what I like to hear."

The two men lead me away after I bid farewell to my brother. I trained myself for several long years meditating, learning to fight and using magic. When I was finally ready, I returned to my hometown eager to get revenge on the bastards who DARED mess with my family. I walked down the forest path into a dead quiet town. My silver eyes looking around for any attackers. I walked into the nearby bar and saw several men turn to look at me. I walked up to the bartender who was staring at me cautiously.

"What can I get you sir?" He said as he came over to me.

I looked at him "I don't drink but I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can assist?"

The bartender gave me a quizzical look and nodded. I held up a picture. "I'm looking for this man. Can you tell me where he is?"

The picture was of the leader of the people who attacked the town several years ago. I saw that several of the people in the bar turned to look at me as the bartender scratched his chin. "You sure you wanna know son?"

I nodded and looked at him "I'm dead serious about finding this bastard. Can you tell me where he is or not?"

The bartender grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down then handed it to me. I thanked him and walked out. I read the paper then threw it out and turned towards City Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:

A Terrible Surgery and a Vengeful Eternity

I dispatched all of his men and broke the door to the mayor's office down. I knew full well I would not live after this battle but I didn't care about that as I strolled in.

"Can I help you kid?" A large man asked me as he sat up in his chair.

"No, because what I am asking you to do, you would never comply," I said as I pierced his soul with my eyes.

He pointed a gun at me and cocked it. "Oh is that so? What is this request of yours before I kill you?"

I held out a hand lifted the gun from his hand and crushed it. "Guns do not scare me, nor do they work on me. I picked up a chair with psychokinesis and threw it at him.

He dodged it and grabbed a new gun as I floated in the air. "Big mistake kid, "He shouted as he shot me five times.

I stopped the bullets and they dropped to the ground. "My name is Axel," I yelled as I punched him through the back window.

He landed on his feet I floated down. "Hmph," he smiled as he threw his cloak to the ground, revealing guns, grenades, knives and other weapons all strapped to him.

I landed and stood in attack position, ready for battle. He shouted a battle cry and ran toward m. I readied my own attack as he drew closer. My punch and his hit at the same time, causing a shockwave to ripple through the air. I stared deeply into his eyes which were filled with hatred towards me, but I didn't care. All I knew was my brother was killed thanks to this bastard, revenge was going to happen one way or another.

I grunted as I put all my power into my punch, which eventually hit him, sending him spiraling onto his ass. He looked at me as he stood up and pulled out a dagger, then charged at me again. Through my training I learned how to control my breathing so I did not tire easily. I jumped back as he swung the dagger at me. I narrowly avoided it but with a swift movement, I was able to disarm him and throw the dagger away, although he was not deterred so easily.

He pulled the pin from a grenade and threw it at me.

"Tsk tsk," He said. "What a pathetic attempt at killing me…"

I scoff as I kick the grenade into the air. It explodes after a few seconds, sending pieces of its shell flying everywhere. He had tried several different attempts at killing me but never succeeded. Eventually, he was out of breath, weapons and was still trying to fight me. I now stood in front of him as he sat there on his legs, gasping for air. I placed a hand on his head and wrenched it upwards to make him look at me. My eyes pierced his soul as I closed my hands around his throat and snapped his neck in the most agonizing way possible. His body flopped to the ground as I walked away.

I walked back towards the forest, bleeding from slight injuries as people watched. Once I was truly concealed by the trees, I sat down on a nearby log and healed myself. I pulled out a picture of Aeon and remembered what had happened to get me to this point.

Flashback

After my training was complete, I painstakingly walked back to the room the two men gave me. As I closed the door behind me, I slumped against the wall, pulling out sharp rocks and shrapnel from my thick red fur. My vision was very blurry as I picked myself up and walked to the bed. I clambered up and spread out, weary from the day's training, after patching myself up with some disinfectant and gauze. Although I didn't realize just how much damage my training had done. I felt befuddled as floaters danced in my vision and even though I know the bed is under me I can't feel it. I felt weightless and strange. I looked down at myself but because my vision was blurry I didn't realize just how hurt I was.

I lay down tiredly and began to close my eyes slowly. As the pain of the day ebbed away, I heard muffled voices as my eyes closed.

Steele's POV

I walk into Axel's room after I hear him struggling with something and see his tattered flesh barely hanging onto that small thing he calls a vessel. I run up to him and start panicking when I realize his breathing is starting to slow. I knew that if I didn't do something, Axel would die. As Axel was put on life support and rushed to the nearest hospital, I walked into the cryogenic containment unit.

While I was looking through the pods, my mind was panic-stricken as I looked for suitable replacement body. Then I saw it. Axel would not be pleased but he would get his revenge. I scanned my key card and sent the replacement body up to the surgeons.

I walk into the hospital where Axel was sent and turn into an area above the surgery room. I look down and watch as they make an incision into Axel's chest.

They place retractors to keep his chest open. The heart monitor starts beeping as the surgery starts. The doctor grabs the bone scissors and cuts three small pieces out of Axel's ribcage They place the pieces to the side, then a nurse holds the nerves while another doctor pulls them open with surgical string. A nurse readies a heart lung bypass machine and connects four tubes to each part. She lays them by Axel's chest.

The doctor takes the sharp tipped scissors and cuts one of the arteries then attaches one of the machine tubes. He does this three more times then removes Axel's heart and places it in his replacement body.

The nurses pump blood through the veins. Moving to Axel's head, the doctor readies his now heartless body for a brain transplant. They shave Axel's head and make another incision, then another one and another until his brain is exposed. The doctor cuts Axel's brain out and transfers it to his new body.

The doctor cleans his hands and gets ready to remove Axel's eyes as well as his new body's eyes. His new body's eyes were damaged, so they need to be replaced with the eyes he has now. When the doctor places a speculum into Axel's eyes, I walk out of the room. I can watch anything, but not watch eyes getting taken out.

After the surgeries are complete, Axel is brought back to his room where I now wait for him to wake.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:

A Brother Laid to Rest and a Spiteful Quest

Axel's POV

I heard someone speaking as I groggily yawned and stretched. I sat up feeling stiff, but that was the least of my worries. As I tried to open my eyes, I felt bandages covering my eyes. I placed a hand on my arm and felt that the fur was sleeker than before.

"Axel, are you okay?" I heard as a hand was placed on my forehead.

I nodded, still not knowing who was there.

"It's me Steele, remember?"

I relaxed as my body sank back into the bed.

"What happened? Why can I not see and why does my body feel weird?"

Steele rubbed my head gently to calm me and replied, "Everything will be made clear when your bandages are removed, but for now you need your rest. I will come wake you when it is time to remove the bandages. Until then, rest easy."

I nodded as I rested my head against the pillow and fell asleep again. I woke up several hours later to someone shaking me.

"Axel wake up," I heard. "It's time to remove the bandages."

I sat up straight and heard snipping sounds as the bandages fell away. I opened my eyes and immediately noticed I was in my brother's body..

"What the hell am I doing in my little brother's body Steele?" I shouted as I glared at him angrily.

My hands started glowing with psychokinetic powers as Steel backed up and began to explain.

"Your body was severely damaged from your training. I know it's not what you wanted but this was the only choice we had to keep you alive."

I exhaled, exasperated, and stood up.

"Axel, You're not well enough to stand," said Steele as he tried to stop me from standing.

I whacked his hands away and stared at him.

"Since I am in my brother's body now, my name is Aeon. Do not refer to me as anything else."

I walked away from him and slammed the door behind me. I left the base behind me and ran into the mountains. As I meditated, I felt as though other worlds must feel the pain that I have been subjected to. A few years past and people forgot I even existed. Fully grown and now hungry for revenge, I returned to the base and spotted none other than Steele standing by the front gate.

I walked up to the gate and stood right before Steele. He raised his head and looked at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I smiled and replied, "Hello Steele, did you miss me, or did that corpse satisfy your nostalgia?"

He stared at me with wide eyes and quavered as he spoke. "Axel…"

I looked up at him and growled as my hands glowed with power.

"My name is Aeon!"

I used my power and crushed his skull. He didn't even have time to cry out in pain. I blasted the door open, destroyed everything inside and out. I also killed everyone.

I broke down a door and found my old body lying on a bed, motionless. I softened my eyes as I approached the body.

"Hello brother… It's time to lay you to rest."

I picked up the body flew to our old abandoned town. I found the graves of mother and father, and lay him to rest beside them. I bid farewell to him and flew up high into space. I held my hand up and called upon my powers to pull the worlds together and destroy them.

I thought to myself and came up with a plan to trick the many heroes of the worlds but I didn't get a chance. As the clouds of the worlds grew thicker…


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Mind Bending and A Happy Ending

Solana POV

I ride contently on Shadow's shoulder as he paces back and forth impatiently. I poke Shadow's cheek and make a concerned "Pika?" as he turns to look at me.

"I'm just thinking Solana. We need a way to get these motherfucking worlds apart and put them back where they fucking belong. I have no fucking clue how to do that."

I see Sonic sitting on a park bench watching Shadow and he says to him "Calm down Shadow. Everything's fine. I'm just waiting for Aeon to learn his goddamn lesson then we can ask him to pull the worlds apart, so will you calm the fuck down? Ugh, I hope he comes to his senses soon."

Tails chimes in scientifically "Technically it's appropriate to be frantic, because the worlds have been so close together so long they might not be able to be torn apart. If it's at all possible, the worlds might actually be destroyed if we try to pull them apart the way they are now." He takes a deep breath after his rant.

Shadow shouts in Tails' direction "NERD!" Tails rolls his eyes and simplifies his analogy "Basically, the worlds might destroy each other while we're trying to fix them. That's what I meant. We might cause so much chaos, everything might have to be created all over again, which means no Sonic, no Luigi, no Kirby… You understand? "

Shadow sits down beside Sonic and looks at me worriedly. He scuffs his feet in the dirt and huffs to himself. "So Solana's world might be gone...? I don't think I can handle that. I just met her."

Sonic looks at Shadow's sad expression as he hugs me with tears in his eyes. I squirm out of his grasp and climb up on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. I wipe his tears away and rub my cheeks against his, comforting him. Shadow smiles and pets my head softly "Thanks Solana... I feel better now"

Sonic smiles as he kisses Shadow on one cheek and I kiss him on the other. His face turns bright red as Sonic and I laugh hysterically. I look over at Kirby who is sitting underneath a tree snacking on some juicy looking apples. I look across the way and see Mario and Luigi lying down on the soft green grass, snoozing the day away and feeling the wind around them. I curl up in Shadow's lap as he hugs Sonic close to him waiting for news.

Aeon POV

My eyes suddenly flash open as I return to the empty void with no one around. "How could I have forgotten my little brother? How could I forget Mother and Father? Why am I doing this? These worlds, they don't deserve this. They never did. I was angry because I was transferred into my brother's body but I had completely forgotten why I even did this in the first place. I'm... sorry. I... I..."

Tears stream down my face as I slump to the ground and start sobbing. I cry for my Mother, I cry for my Father and I cry for the loss of my beloved younger brother. I hold my hands to my face and continue to sob for the death and mayhem I've caused.

I look up to the non-existent sky and ask no one in particular "Is anyone there? If there is, is there any way I can have a second chance? I... Want to fix all the damage I've caused. Please..." A little one-way portal opens up and I see Shadow holding an unconscious Pikachu. He's crying as her fur turns from bright yellow to a bruised and battered cream. He cradles her and weeps as her eyes dim and close. "No!" I yell to the portal as I watch myself injure Sonic and Luigi as well. I watch Shadow pick up Sonic and cradle him with the Pikachu and run off-screen.

The portal now is showing me the destruction that is being caused by the worlds being patched together like a quilt. Buildings are falling, people are running and the sky is filled with my handiwork. I see Pokémon running from their homes and several are hurt or worse. I plug my ears as I hear the deafening shrieks of Pokémon, hedgehogs, foxes and others in agonizing pain. "Please make it stop! I'm sorry! I never wanted this but my judgement was clouded just please make it stop!"

The portal disappears and I am left in silence once again. Unfortunately I can still hear the screaming in my head. I now lie on the ground in a curled up sobbing mess and pray this torment will end...

Suddenly a new portal opens up and a hand pokes through. I grab onto it desperately and hope it can take me away from this nightmare. The hand pulls me through and I am face to face with Sonic the Hedgehog. He smiles.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I nod as he hugs me and rubs my back comforting me. Sonic wipes my tears away and points to Solana "I think you have something to say to a lot of people…."

I nod and lean down to Solana's level "I'm so sorry for what I did to you and your world. But I promise to fix everything that I have destroyed." I close my eyes and rise up into the air. I raise my hands and rip the worlds apart then place them back where they belong. I clear the skies of all worlds and leave a simple portal so that the friends of the worlds can still visit each other.

I land on the ground and smile. Something I haven't done in a long time "Thank you all for showing me the error of my ways and that a simple portal can solve many problems like transportation."

Sonic giggles as Solana runs up my arm and kisses me on the cheek. I pet her gently on the head then place her on Shadow's shoulder. After fixing most of the damage I caused, I will probably go for a nice long sleep. I turn to Sonic as I rise up in the air "If you ever need me, just call my name."

Shadow's POV

Of course, after all this, everyone insisted we just have a picnic and talk. Somehow Shadow didn't mind this so much. He went from landing in a bunch of berries, to befriending a Pikachu, to having the Pikachu almost die, and then Aeon saving the whole of the universe in a few simple moves. He figured a picnic would be relaxing and, dare he say it, fun?

Shadow relaxed with Solana on his head and Sonic snuggled up next to him. He watched Kirby eat cake and Sonic scarf down chili dogs. Mario and Luigi grabbed pieces of pizza and munched on them as Shadow just looked on and smiled. Usually his smiles were creepy, but he wasn't feeling it today.

"You hungry Shadow?" Sonic asked. "We've got lots of food.

"Pika?"

"Hungry, Me? Hmm."

Shadow thought and reached for some pie. Pikachu giggled as Shadow bit into it. The Leppa berries were delicious and Shadow was happy.


End file.
